Various types of antennas are known for use with modern electronic transceiver devices, such as cellular telephones. Generally, antennas either have a fixed length or are retractable from an extended position. Retractable antennas are generally preferred because they enable the user to retract most of the length of the antenna into the device housing, thereby improving device portability. Conventionally, antennas for cellular transceivers comprise a helical coil antenna mounted atop a rod antenna. Both the rod antenna and coil antenna are adapted for transmitting and receiving electrical signals. In operation, at least a portion of the antenna is positioned adjacent to the side of the head of the device operator. In some instances, the operator's head may obstruct the transmission and/or receipt of electrical signals to and from the antenna. As a consequence, electrical signals transmitted from and/or received by the cellular device may be distorted. A further consequence of the positioning of the antenna is the growing concern in the medical community--and among the general population 13 that the proximity of the antenna to the user's head may cause health problems. Regardless of whether or not such concerns are warranted, the mere perception of a potential health risk is sufficient to negatively impact the sale of such devices.
For these and other reasons, there is a well-established need for an antenna for a cellular transceiver which is useful for transmitting and receiving electrical signals while minimizing, or eliminating, the aforementioned consequences of known antenna designs.